Always Together
by I 3 cmm
Summary: 12 years in the future! The old gang is getting back together for a little reunion! But first, Brooke does Jake a little favor. RR!
1. Default Chapter

Jake- 28. Lives in Tree Hill with Jenny, who is 13. Everyone is coming to his house for a reunion.

Brooke- is 28, but doesn't look a day over 17(STILL!). She's had many boyfriends, but she's still single! She lives in L.A., and is flying in a few days early to get some business done in Charlotte.

Lucas- plays for the charlotte bobcats with Nathan. He was once married to a girl named Kate, but they divorced and now have joint custody of their 2 children- Austin Alexander Scott who is five and Molly Marie Scott who is four.

Nathan and Haley they live in Charlotte. Nathan plays for the bobcats, and Haley is a writer. They have twin four year olds- Ryan Lucas Scott and Samantha Danielle Scott, and a six month old little girl- Megan Nicole Scott.

Peyton- She is married to a man named Jim who she met in college at NYU. She is still an artist, and actually has her own gallery in New York City. She is still very tight with Brooke and they talk on the phone and visit constantly. She has a 5-year-old little girl- Madison Kathryn Johnson, and a 3-year-old boy- Colin David Johnson. She is also six months pregnant with a little girl who is going to be named Bridget Michelle.

* * *

Jake couldn't believe this was happening. He had all his old friends from high school who he hasn't seen in years coming to his house on Saturday afternoon, and here, on Tuesday, he is being told he needs to go on a business trip, leaving TONIGHT. "Great" he thought to himself. "Just what I need." He wouldn't be back until Saturday afternoon, right when all his friends were arriving at his house. AND he still needed to call Mrs. Wallington to stay with Jenny, who he also was slightly concerned about leaving since she had been acting very strange lately…. He looked at his watch. He had only and hour and a half until he had to leave…. "Oh crap," He said out loud. I gotta get going….

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Charlotte airport, Brooke Davis was fuming. She had just stepped off of her plane, only to pull her cell phone messages and learn that her meeting had been cancelled! "Great" she thought. "What am I suppose to do in North Carolina for four days?" She knew Peyton wasn't coming until Friday, and Nathan, Haley and Lucas until Saturday, when they were suppose to meet at Jakes. "Well…. I guess I'll just have to go tell ol' Jakey that he has an extra houseguest for a few days!" She giggled to herself and walked outside to catch a cab. 

Jake was frantic. He had just called Mrs. Wallington, the part of this last minute trip that he thought would be the easiest, and her son answered and told him she was in Chicago with her daughter who had just had a baby! This day could NOT get any worse for Jake…. it just couldn't. He had to leave in 20 minutes, and he had nobody to stay with Jenny. He was about to call Karen, Lucas' mom to watch Jenny, which he really didn't want to do because he knew she was busy with the café, when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and in front of him stood Brooke Davis!

"Brooke! Wow I thought you weren't coming until Saturday!" he exclaimed, giving her a huge hug.

"Well I had a business thing to go to, but it got cancelled so lucky you gets to deal with me for an extra 4 days!" Brooke said.

"That would be great, but I'm leaving on a business trip!" Jake said, explaining the whole last minute trip to her. "But………oh Brooke could you maybe watch Jenny? I mean…she's 13 and I know you haven't seen her in a couple years, but she's really easy! You don't have to do really do much of anything and-"

"JAKE" Brooked cut him off. "I'll stay with Jenny. Don't worry about it! I mean, even I can't screw up a 13 year old, right?"

Just then the back door slammed, and Jake and Brooke looked over to see a slender girl, with long, light brown hair, go flying up the steps. The next thing the heard was a door slam and Music blare.

"Yeah…. she's been kind of moody lately" Jake said. "Hey, I gotta leave in five minutes so I'm gonna go talk to Jenny and you can go make yourself at home okay?" With that he ran up the stairs….

Brooke walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the table, addressed to a Mrs. Wallington, with directions on it. "Probably who usually watches Jenny" she thought. Since they were now technically for her, she began to look over them. "Wow…. even I never had a curfew at 13…where can 13 year old kids possibly go? The mall? " She thought to herself. She wondered just how much she had gotten herself into. Standing there in her new Marc Jacobs boots, her Gucci bootleg jeans and her tight black top, she hardly looked like "baby-sitter" material. But, then again, she wasn't really baby-sitting Jenny. She was, after all, 13 and Brooke was only there because it's illegal to leave a kid that age alone for that long of a period of time. "Wow…if anybody had known how long my parents left me, they'd be in prison for life"

"Jenny, I'm leaving PLEASE open the door" Jake pleaded from outside Jenny's bedroom door, trying to be heard over the stereo. "Dad, I don't wanna talk about it!" Jenny yelled from the other side, with evidence in her voice that she had been crying. " C'mon Jen…please?" "Dad, I'll listen to Mrs. Wallington and I'll see you Saturday, BYE." Jake knew there was no use in telling her that Brooke was actually watching her, so he just let it go and went downstairs. He saw his limo out the front window and realized he was going to be late. "Bye Brooke. Thanks and see you Saturday!" and with that he ran out the front door.

By the time it was six o'clock and Brooke still had seen no sign of Jenny, she decided to go upstairs and see what was going on with her. Even though she hadn't seen her since she was eleven, Jenny loved Brooke at their last little "reunion" and Brooke thought it might be nice to talk with her since Jenny, living with Jake, never really got the chance to talk to a someone who wasn't a guy other then her friends.

She knocked softly on the door. Surprisingly, Jenny heard her over the loud music "Hey Mrs. Wallington…I'm not really hungry but I'll come get something later okay?" Brooke could tell she was crying by her voice, and instead of knocking again slowly opened the door. She peeked in and saw Jenny laying on her bed, face down into the pillow, and you could tell she was crying by the slight shaking movements her body made. Brooke slowly walked in. "Jenny?" Jenny turned her tear-stained face and looked at her. "Oh hey Brooke!" she said, still crying but trying to wipe her face and show that she was happy to see her. Brooke sat down on the bed and gave her a hug. "Hey sweetie are you okay?" Jenny's face crumpled even more and she slightly muttered out "no…." and started sobbing again. Brooke just held her, not really sure of what to do. All she knew was that Jenny obviously needed someone, so she just sat there and held her and let her cry…

About 15 minutes later Jenny was surprisingly asleep. Brooke quietly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She began looking over Jake's little "direction sheet" again to see what Jenny had going for the rest of the week. Wednesday…. "Nice of Jake to tell me she has no school…" Brooke thought to herself. Thursday…. Brooke figured out that on Thursday and Friday she had to drop Jenny off at school by 8:00, and get her after cheerleading practice at 5:30. "Yay…. She's a cheerleader! Another little Brooke!" She laughed to herself. Brooke decided to call Peyton to fill her in on everything and to see what she should do about Jenny. She picked up the phone and dialed her friend's number that she knew by heart. After three rings she finally answered. The two of them talked for a while and Brooke filled her in on her whole "baby-sitting gig" and Jenny and asked Peyton what she would do. "Honestly…I really don't know! I've still got a few years until Madison hits that oh so wonderful age" Peyton laughed. "Oh come on P. Sawyer…you must have some kind of…maternal instinct piece of advice!" Brooke whined. "Just try talking to her. I mean, when we were 13, what did we usually cry about?" "Guys." Brooke realized. "Oh man I'm in for it…. I'll call ya later Pey." "Okay…bye!". Brooke hung up the phone and made her way back up the stairs to Jenny's room….

Jenny was just lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling when Brooke slowly walked in. "Hey sleepy head!" she said softly. Jenny smiled at her, her face still tearstained, but continued to just stare into space. Brooke sat down on her bed. "So…anything you wanna talk about Jen?" she asked. Jenny looked at her and sighed " yea…well not really but…I don't know". "You can tell me anything Jen…I swear". Jenny sighed again. "I don't know….". Brooke really looked at Jenny. She was gorgeous, and looked a little older then most 13 year olds. She had a perfect figure, perfect skin, and beautiful light brown that had a lot of blonde highlights and had obviously been flat-ironed board straight that morning. But, as much of Jake as there was in her, Brooke could still see Nikki and it made her want to be sick. Jenny flopped back down on her bed, face in her pillow. Brooke just sat there rubbing her back, trying to get the younger girl to open up to her a little bit. Jenny finally turned over. "Well… Theres actually a couple of different things" "Ok well start with whichever one you want" Brooke told her comfortingly. "Um…. Ok well I was kinda going out with this guy Garrett –DON'T TELL MY DAD- and um…we kinda broke up and like…I dunno there was all this other stuff and-"Jenny was already starting to break down again, so Brooke tried to lighten the mood a little. "So…why exactly can't I tell your dad" she smiled mischievously. "Because he'll totally flip out…I mean, he thinks I still think boys have cooties and that every Friday night I'm sleeping over at my friend Shannon's house." "Wait…. and what exactly are you actually doing those Friday nights" Brooke asked, trying to remember what she did in 8th grade and hoping that it wasn't anything too bad. "Um…oh nothing" Jenny said, starting to clam up. "What do you mean by nothing…" Brooke said, trying to cover up the seriousness in her voice. Brooke liked to think she still had the same attitude that she did at 17, but she was slowly realizing that a few things had changed. "Um… I just hang out with Garrett and Stuff." Jenny said. "What kind of stuff" Brooke asked her. " I don't know…I mean, I DO sleep over at Shannon's or Lexi's or somewhere, but we all like.. go to parties, or drive around or…I don't know we broke up so its not like it even matters anymore!" Jenny's eyes were glazed over and the tear were threatening to fall again any minute. Brooke didn't know what to do, so she just decided to continue her little "interrogation" but tried to once again the mood a little. "Aww sweetie…its ok. But one, what kind of parties and two, how old is this Garrett asshole?" "um...they're usually just high school parties, like just the freshman or sophomore ones, and Garrett's a sophomore and got his license like 2 months ago." Jenny said, all in one breath. "Oh…so nothing too wild?" Brooke said hopefully. If these parties were anything like the ones she was a regular at on the weekends in high school, she didn't even want to think about what Jenny was into. "Well like…. There's drinking and stuff but nothing wild, no." Jenny said. Brooke silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Well ok…so why exactly did you two break up?" Brooke said, then suddenly wanting to take it back as soon as she saw 2 big, fat tears roll down Jenny's cheeks. " Because he said that I was starting to act my age and stuff and he said how he used to think I was different and like…all this other stuff. And like, ok we broke up before school this morning, and supposedly he was going out with this girl Jillian by lunch." Jenny was once again bawling at this point. Brooke hugged her and Jenny, once again, just held on to her for dear life and sobbed. After a few minutes she seemed all cried out, but was still just lying in Brooke's arms. "So…"Brooke started. "You said there were a couple of things… what's the other one?" Jenny immediately looked pale. "um… nothing" She said. "Can we go get dinner I'm suddenly starved" With that, she stood up and walked out the door. Brooke just sat there, kind of stunned at Jenny's sudden change of attitude. Jake was right…she was kind of moody. She watched Jenny walk down the hall, in her little jean mini-skirt and pink tank top, showing just about a ½ inch of her tanned, toned stomach. Brooke kept telling herself that even though she looked older, she was still only 13. She tried to run through everything in her mind that would've made her act the way Jenny was acting when she was 13, other then guys. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went on in her head. She smirked to herself and followed Jenny down the stairs.

Jenny was sitting at the counter reading a new issue of Seventeen, and seemed totally engrossed in an article on how to get hot smoky eyes, and seemed oblivious to Brooke coming down behind her. "So" Brooke said, breaking Jenny from her "trance", "What do you want for dinner? Pizza? Ice Cream?" Jenny just looked at her "um I'm not really hungry anymore" "Oh and why not" Brooke acquired, a little smile on her face. "um I don't know my stomach's just kind of bugging me so…. Yeah." Jenny went back to her magazine. "Oh do you want to take something?" Brooke asked. "No I think I'll be fine" Jenny said without looking up. After spending five minutes staring at the exact same article, Brooke realized Jenny wasn't reading at all. "Jenny are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Brooke said looking right at her. Jenny looked up at her and then looked back down "um… nothing really I just have my period" She said, sounding slightly unsure of herself. Brooke was quiet for about a minute. "oh…. Is it maybe your first one?" She said softly. Jenny slowly looked up "yea" she squeaked out, obviously trying to make it sound like she really didn't care. Brooke felt bad for the younger girl. She was obviously scared as hell, and even though she most likely knew all about it from her friends, she had never really talked about it with a "mother-type" figure before, obviously not Jake. Brooke walked up next to her and gave her hug and, for the third time that day, Jenny held on and hugged her back. "Its ok sweetie…Its ok" Brooke said, as she could sense Jenny was doing all she could to, once again, keep from crying. Brooke realized that living with Jake, she probably had nothing she needed and pulled away from her. " Do you have any….. stuff?" she asked. "um.. some stuff from those weird things we got at the end of fifth grade but other then that… no". Jenny said. Brooke was trying to picture Jenny having this conversation with Jake, and had to do everything in her power to keep from laughing. "Ok well then how about you and I take a little trip to the store" she said, obviously a little too happily for Jenny. "um.. do I have to go?" She asked. Brooke could tell that Jenny had obviously not had the best day. " No its ok I'll go, um… which kind of "stuff" ?" she asked. Jenny just looked at her " I don't know…whatever." "Sounds good…ok so I'll be back in like 15 minutes, okay?" "Ok" Jenny half-smiled for the first time all day. "Thanks Brooke" she said and gave her a huge hug. Brooke hugged her back " no problem".

A/N: ok this is my first story so please R/R and I'll try to update soon!


	2. Mistakes are the key to learning

That night, after Brooke returned from the drugstore, Brooke and Jenny were laying on the couch watching old re-runs of Saturday Night Live. "Is this actually suppose to be funny?" Jenny asked after about 20 minutes. "I really don't know." Brooke giggled. She flipped through the channels a few more times, and they finally settled on MTV cribs. Brooke really could've cared less about how 50 Cent decorated his basement, but Jenny seemed totally fascinated by it so Brooke left it. "I'll be right back" Brooke said, and walked upstairs. She went into the guest bedroom where she had put all of her things earlier, and pulled out her laptop and sent a few e-mails that she needed to send since her meeting was cancelled. About 20 minutes later, she put it away and glanced at the clock. "Geez.. already eleven? Must be the time difference.." she thought to herself. She went back downstairs and noticed Jenny was half asleep on the couch. "Must be all the tylenol I pumped her with" Brooke smiled to herself. She flipped off the t.v. ,and heard Jenny mutter "I was watching that". "sure you were." Brooke laughed. "come on lets go to bed you look wiped." "whatever". Jenny said and stood up. "night" she said, and walked up the stairs. "Night" Brooke watched her go up. She was still having a hard time believing Jenny was only 13 years old. She was wearing a tight fitting pink spaghetti strap top, and black velvet sweatpants, and you could easily tell that she had gone to the tanning bed more then most did. She had double piercings in each ear, and her left cartilage done. Brooke silently wondered how Jenny had gotten Jake to allow all this, and came to her own conclusion that she didn't, she probably just did it and then listened to him yell when he found out. "Just wait until she comes home with the belly button done" Brooke smiled to herself. She made a mental note to ask Jenny about it tomorrow, and went upstairs to bed. About 20 minutes later, after she had taken off all her make-up and gotten into her black, silk, versace pajamas, Brooke laid in bed with the newest issue of cosmopolitan. She realized it was almost midnight and that she should be getting to bed, so she turned off the light and immediately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Brooke's eyes fluttered open to rain pounding on the window. She rolled over to see what time it was. "only nine?" Brooke moaned, but got up anyway. She took a quick look in the mirror before she left the room. Yes, it seemed like Brooke Davis was gorgeous even with bed-head hair and without make-up. She went downstairs to find Jenny sitting at the table with her head down. "Well your up early!" Brooke said a little too cheerfully for Jenny's liking. Jenny looked up and just stared at her. " I couldn't fall asleep last night until like 3, my window was open a crack so I started getting rained on around 7 this morning, Tylenol does nothing so I feel like shit, and to top it all off, I can't find my cell phone ANYWHERE!" Jenny snapped. "wow … that really sucks" Brooke said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Um…I think your phone is on the table in the family room, and try one of these." She said, tossing her a Midol. Jenny took it, and went and got her phone. She came back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "so…" Brooke started, " any plans for today?" " I don't know…I think I was just gonna go tanning with Lexi and then we were going to meet up with Shannon, Mike, Dave, and some other people at the mall." So she did fake and bake, Brooke thought. "ok do you need a ride anywhere?" Brooke asked. "um..I don't think so. I'm meeting Lexi around noon so I'm going to go get ready" with that she ran up the stairs. "Great…looks like its just me, the couch, and Ben & Jerry today". Brooke figured she might as well get ready too, so she went upstairs. About 2 ½ hours later, Brooke was downstairs, adorned in an adorable Prada light green, tight v-neck tank top, and jeans. Her make-up was done, and her hair was perfect. As an executive at one of the biggest publicist agencies in all of Los Angeles, she was used to always looking her best, whether she was going anywhere or not. She grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and sat down to attempt to finish reading her cosmo. About ten minutes later Jenny came down. "I'm gonna go, okay" she said as she searched through the closet for her jean jacket. Brooke looked up and couldn't help but stare at what Jenny was wearing. She was decked out in a white skirt with holes in it, probably one of the shortest skirts even BROOKE had ever seen, that looked right off the rack from Hollister. She had on a light purple cami top, showing a good portion of her stomach, black flip flops, and perfect make-up. Her hair was flat-ironed even straighter then it had been the day before, and her platinum blonde highlights stood out even more. Brooke's first instinct was to tell her that there was no chance in hell she was going out like that, but she thought about it for a moment and she really didn't want to be the bad guy. "um..ok what time are you going to be home?" she asked. "I dunno…later". Jenny said walking out the door. This, Brooke wasn't going to tolerate. " What time Jenny?" she asked seriously. "geez I don't know! Like by 11, ok?" "Jenny this is tree hill the mall closes at 9. 9:30, go it?" "Whatever" Jenny said and rain through the rain into the silver car that had just pulled up. Brooke couldn't tell through the rain, but it didn't look like a mother driving the car. "Great.. now she's even lying to me" Brooke thought. Brooke had tried to just be Jenny's friend, like an older sister, but obviously since that wasn't going to work, she was going to have to crack down more, as much as she hated to do it. Just then the phone rang and broke her out of her little trance. "Hello" she answered, still kind of in a daze. "Hey B. Davis! How's your little mommy stint going?" "ugh Pey, I thought pretty good but actually not so great." She told Peyton about Jenny's little 'change in attitude' and everything else. "wow" Peyton said. "why the hell did you actually let her walk out the door? I would've stopped her right then and there!" "Because I'm NOT a mom peyton! And as much as I'm trying here, I guess I just want to be her friend more then her like…parental figure that she wants to burn in hell!" Brooke said. "aww, B. Davis, eventually you learn that as much as you want to be the kid's friend, they're gonna find something to hate you for so you might as well do what's best for them." Peyton laughed. "yea..I guess you're right" Brooke said. "so what should I do?" "well…if she knows whats good for her, hopefully Jenny will b back by 9:30. and if not…well then as bad as this sounds, be creative" Peyton laughed. "God your're gunna be a serial killer in your next life…I'll talk to you later P.Sawyer" "Bye Brookie!" Peyton said and the two hung up.

A/N: Sorry for the llllooooooonnnnnnggggg wait between updates! I was busy with school and stuff but now that summers here I hope there is less of a wait! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Past Becomes the Present

A/N: Sorry about the spacing…I can't get it to do double when I post it, but I'm going to try to fix it for this one! Hope you guys like this chapter and **please review!

* * *

**

Brooke was talking on the phone to Peyton again Wednesday night around 10:15, and Jenny still hadn't come

home. "ok Pey, now I'm pissed. What the hell am I suppose to do? It's not like I can …ground her! Then

I'm just stuck in the house with her!" Brooke said, trying to keep her calm. "Brooke! You have to do what you

think will show her that your serious and aren't messing around. Do what you think is…" Brooke all of a

sudden saw headlights pull up outside and cut Peyton off. "She's home…I'll call ya tomorrow and tell ya all

about it bye!" "Good Luck!" Peyton said and the two hung up the phone.

Brooke ran to the big bay window and looked out. She watched as Jenny opened the front door of the

car ,and stepped out of the car. Brooke could tell that the driver was a guy, but noticed that it was a different

car then had picked her up that afternoon. "Geez… how many friends that drive can this kid have?" She

wondered to herself. As Jenny walked up the lawn Brooke ran back to the couch and pretended to be totally

immersed in Trading Spaces. 5 seconds later the front door opened and Jenny walked in, not looking very

happy. She kicked off her shoes, looked at Brooke for a second, and started up the stairs. "Nice to see you

too Jenny. I told you to be home what…like an hour ago, considering you have this little thing called

SCHOOL tomorrow?" Jenny stopped on the steps but didn't turn around. "Oh yeah… whatever I'm just

gonna go to bed then. Night!" "Wait…get back down here right now" Brooke said, and Jenny realized she was

serious. She slowly turned back around and walked down the steps and sat on the couch next to Brooke.

Brooke looked at her a little bit more closely and noticed that Jenny looked like a mess. Her make-up was all

smudged, and she had bags under her eyes. She wasn't going to let her off that easily though. "Jenny, where

were you today, what exactly did you do, and I swear I won't tell your dad if you tell me the truth." Brooke

said softly. Jenny sniffled a little and then blurted out everything. "Ok, that guy that picked me up earlier today

was Garrett. He called me last night and said how sorry he was and all this other crap that I actually believed.

So he picked me up and he said he just wanted to talk and then he would drop me off at the tanning place with

Lexi. So we talked for awhile and it just ended up with him yelling about how he didn't get why he ever went

out with me in the first place because I act my age and he thought I was different and then he kept going on

and on about how I wouldn't 'do anything' and stuff and like so he dropped me off, and me and Lexi tanned

n stuff and we walked over to the mall and Mike and Dan and Emily and Shannon were there, so we all just

walked around, and then like later Mike took us to this party thing because I guess the high school is out all

week for conferences or something, so we were there and we were hanging out and I guess it got kind of wild I

don't know and then Garrett came and he was like all drunk and stuff from wherever the hell he was before,

and when he walked in I had a drink in my hand and Mike was standing next to me and he started screaming at

me about how I would do stuff with Mike and not act like all immature around him when I wasn't even doing

anything, and then he left so it was okay, but then he came back and he kept yelling, and Mike got sick of it so

I don't know I guess he just left, so I was there like crying hysterically, so Emily called her brother to come get

us because it was getting like really crazy and stuff but he wasn't there so I called Mike and he came but the

whole way home he was yelling at me about stupid crap and like…I don't know" Jenny had totally broken

down at this point, and as much as Brooke didn't want to give in, watching Jenny just sit there and ball her

eyes out was something she couldn't do. "Oh sweetie…" She started, and rubbed her back. Jenny hugged her

and continued to sob. "Shhhh honey its okay…. its okay." Brooke tried to soothe her, but it didn't seem to

help. Everything from today and the day before just seemed to build up and Jenny couldn't take it anymore

and was having a total emotional breakdown. After about a half an hour, Jenny started to calm down and

moved away from Brooke. She stood up and said she was going to the bathroom, but Brooke wasn't about to

let the whole thing drop. "Okay but I still want to talk to you okay?" she said. "okay." Jenny said, and

disappeared down the hall. About 2 minutes later Brooke could've sworn she heard her throw up. She started

thinking about it, and realized she hadn't seen Jenny actually eat anything since she'd gotten there. She heard

the bathroom door open and made a mental note to bring it up later. Jenny came back and sat down on the

couch next to her. "Okay, Jen… there's a couple things. One, what was with the bitchy attitude this morning,

and two, why did you lie?". Jenny looked at her for a second "I don't know why I was being a bitch this

morning.. I don't know I was just thinking about a lot of stuff. And I didn't really lie…I just didn't tell the

whole truth." "Same thing." Brooke said. "I know… it's just I knew that you probably would tell me not to go

to the party and stuff and I just didn't feel like explaining everything." Jenny said softly. "Jenny I totally get

what you're saying. But.. okay one more thing. Why the hell were you drinking?" Brooke said, suddenly

remembering that little detail and feeling the adrenaline rush through her body. "It's not a big deal" Jenny rolled

her eyes. "Yeah Jen ..it is! I know I am probably the last person who should be talking, but you're 13 years

old! That's just a little young don't ya think?" Brooke snapped. "oh my God its not like it's the first time! And

everyone does it and its not like I'm getting totally drunk! I had a jello shot, and this like.. I don't know drink

that had a bunch of stuff in it! And its not like I was going to drive or anything!" Jenny shot back. "Jenny!

That's a lot…not a ton, but not just a little either! And you weigh like… what 105! Probably even less

considering I haven't seen you eat anything and just heard you throw up! And don't try to say it was the

alcohol because I'm the first person to know that you won't feel it until tomorrow!" Shit, Brooke thought. She

really had not planned to blurt that out at that exact moment, but her mind got the best of her. Jenny's face

went totally white. She didn't get up and run up the stairs, and didn't start yelling like Brooke had thought she

was going to. She just sat, and seemed to soak in what Brooke had just said. They both sat in silence for a

moment. Brooke realized that Jenny was having a few more problems then just normal teenage stuff like guys

and getting your period. She obviously had, what Brooke saw as, an eating disorder or at least the start of one,

plus Brooke thought there were still a few emotional things bugging her that she wasn't talking about. After a

few more minutes, Jenny laid her head on Brookes arm, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Brooke

wrapped her in a hug, and looking at the helpless girl, realized that she had really, truly, made her crack. She

looked at who all the girls in 8th grade at Tree Hill middle school worshipped. She looked at her perfectly

applied make-up, now all smudged. Her perfect hair, now all messily teased around. Her perfect, cheerleading

toned body that she had obviously been abusing to keep. She had what girls her age thought was the ideal life.

She was a cheerleader, was gorgeous, had the most revealing clothes, and a high school boyfriend. But,

Brooke realized, Jenny was, in a way, just like she had been less then 15 years ago. Perfect on the outside, yet

breaking on the inside.


	4. Getting Throughto you

Jenny just sat there, snuggled in Brooke's arms for the next hour. Brooke really didn't know what to do at this

point, and desperately wanted to call Peyton, even though it was about midnight at this point, to beg her for

some advice. But, it seemed like if she even moved a fraction of an inch Jenny would break. Jenny finally sat

up, and Brooke felt the feeling come back to her arm. She sat silently for a few moments, just looking around.

She finally stopped her gaze on Brooke and said "How'd you know?" "Know what?" Brooke asked softly,

trying to get as much information out of Jenny as possible without saying anything dumb that might clam her

up again. "like…everything." Jenny answered. "Well you would have to be pretty blind not to notice that

you're a total mess." Brooke said, trying to stifle a little half-smile. "I don't know…it seriously feels like for

the past month or whatever I have felt like shit everyday and everything is just going wrong" Jenny said quietly,

trying not to cry. " Well do you wanna talk about it" Brooke pressed a little more. "not really.. I mean I do,

but I don't." "Yeah… I get that" Brooke said. " How about you just answer what I ask you?" Brooke said.

Surprisingly, in college she had minored in school counseling for some very odd reason, and was trying to

remember a few pointers from those snooze and cruise classes. "ok" Jenny said, still slightly unsure of herself.

"Ok… well what did you mean by 'doing stuff'" Brooke asked curiously. She could tell she hit one subject

Jenny had really hoped would be avoided. "Like…sex and stuff I guess." She said kind of uncomfortably.

"Well like…how far did you guys actually go" Brooke pressed on, almost scared by what she was hearing…

that little Jenny, who she had known since before she could walk, possibly could be having sex at 13? "this is

so so wrong.." she thought to herself. "We just like made out and stuff, but he always wanted to like… do

more and I guess what got like halfway there a couple times but like.. I don't know I never said no but I always

just kind of... ended things." Jenny said shakily. " Sweetie…. you did the right thing. I mean, you shouldn't do

something you don't want to! I sure as hell wish someone would've told me that…but I was like 16 or 17! For

God sake's your 13 years old!" Brooke said, trying to reassure her, but also needing some reassuring herself.

" I know its just… I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Can I just go to bed?" Brooke could tell

Jenny was avoiding the whole eating thing. With everything else, she knew what she was doing wrong. She

knew she shouldn't drink, or have sex with her boyfriend if she didn't want to, or anything else. But the eating

thing was the one thing she felt like she had control over, and like a normal, confused, 13 year old girl, she

didn't know what to do. Brooke figured they would just talk about it in the morning. "Fine.. I'll call your dad

and somehow get you out of school tomorrow, but we've got some major talking to do. Night sweetie" She

said and gave her a hug. "night… but you said you wouldn't tell my dad!" " I know and I won't… but I'm not

gonna lie and say your just sick either. Now go to bed, and don't worry about it!" "Okay" Jenny said and

started up the stairs. "Wait!" Brooke called after her. Jenny turned around. "give me your cell phone" "what?

no!" Jenny said haughtly, suddenly starting to go in defense mode. "Right now Jenny. Your going to bed, not

text messaging your friends about how much things suck. Now give it to me right now and you can have it

back tomorrow. And don't worry, I won't answer it no matter who it is." Brooke said seriously. "Fine" Jenny

scoffed and tossed her the phone. She went upstairs and Brooke heard the door close. She went into the

kitchen and sat down. She started to read through Jenny's text messages. She knew she shouldn't be going

through her private things, but she wanted to figure out what was really going on in Jenny's pin sized little

world. She didn't really find out anything too interesting, other then Jenny really knew how to drink, much

more then she had let on, which kind of freaked her out considering she was only 13. She clicked the phone

off, and picked up the phone to call Jake. It was only about 9:15 in Washington, where he was, so it wasn't so

late. The phone rang twice, and then Jake answered "Hello" he said. "Hey its me!" Brooke said. "Oh hey

Brooke. How are things going? Everythings okay, right? Its pretty late there?" he said, and Brooke could sense

the alarm in his voice. " oh no everything's great." Okay so she was lying a little. " but I was just wondering if

it was okay if Jenny kind of had a little ditch day tomorrow. She seems like she kind of needs it and I thought

we could like.. I don't know go shopping and just hang out." "Well Brooke considering its you whose

watching her, I figured that she would end up missing at least one day anyway and I wouldn't even find out. I

didn't think you would actually call to ask my permission" Jake laughed. "oh I just love how responsible you

think I am" Brooke giggled. "Yeah well don't worry about it… I think your right that she needs it. She seems

to have a lot on her mind lately and maybe you can help her out" Jake said. "my thoughts exactly! See you on

saturday Jakey boy! I'll make sure Jenny cleans everything up from the wild party shes having Friday night

before everyone gets here. And I'll try to make sure all the guys that sleep over are gone!" She giggled. "Not

funny Brooke… bye!" Jake laughed and they hung up. Brooke thought to herself about what she had just said.

She realized that with Jenny's little "lifestyle" what she had told Jake, what he had laughed off as a total joke,

probably wasn't that unrealistic. At all. She shrugged it off, and went up stairs. She slipped on her black velour

juicy sweat pants, and an oversized white sweatshirt with chanel written in black across the front. She jumped

into bed and buried herself under the covers, thankful that she didn't have to get up at 6 am to get Jenny up for

school, but also kind of nervous about what tomorrow might hold.

A/N: sorry for the long waits between updates! I'll try to get them up faster! Sorry this ones short, but I wanted to get something up! Please **REVIEW**!


	5. Losing her Grip

A/N: yea.. I know I suck…went practically the whole summer without updating. I'm really sorry about that… but please read this chapter and REVIEW! If I get more reviews maybe I'll get more motivation! ( Okay here it is…

The next morning Brooke awoke to rain once again. It was really coming down hard, and it showed no signs

of letting up anytime soon. Brooke sighed and rolled over to see what time it was. Only 8:43. What was

wrong with her these days? Normally she could sleep until noon if she got the chance to. She decided to just

get up and get ready for what she had a feeling would be a day filled with Jenny crying, screaming, and

having more emotional breakdowns. Although Jenny was emotional, she wasn't extreme for what she had

been going through at all. But to talk through all of Jenny's issues that they were going to try to get out on

the table.. Well no teenage girl is going to just sit there and let you tell her how to change her life without

putting up a fight. Brooke sighed again, and climbed out of bed and walked down stairs. She stopped by

Jenny's room, and peeked in through the crack of the door. To her surprise, Jenny was sitting up in bed, just

quietly staring out into space, looking like she was thinking. Brooke slowly pushed the door open and came

and sat down on the bed next to her "hey babe… how'd you sleep?" Brooke asked her. "Okay I guess"

Jenny said softly. She snuggled up next to Brooke, and without a word began crying, the sobs racking her

body. Brooke really didn't know what to think this time. She hadn't said more then five words to her, and

Jenny was already cracking even more then the day before. "What's wrong sweetie? Shh… its okay" She

felt like she was consoling a two year old, and desperately wished she could just go get Jenny a cookie and

everything would be okay. " God I'm such a basket case" Jenny sniffled out. " I seriously feel like all I can

do is cry" "Don't worry…Its gonna be okay I promise" Brooke said, trying to comfort her. She really

couldn't think of anything else to say. "How about you get ready and get dressed, and then we can hit the

mall?" Brooke asked, hoping this might give her a little enthusiasm. " That sounds cool I guess" Jenny said,

wiping the tears away. "Great! Now get ready and I'll meet you downstairs in an hour mmkay?" Jenny

nodded and Brooke left.

* * *

About an hour later Brooke was downstairs, clad in an adorable tight, black tank top with bebe written on it,

her seven jeans (the 3rd and final pair that she had brought.. she seriously hoped that the washing machine

had an instruction manual…) and her marc Jacobs boots. Having her job and her salary definitely had its

perks sometimes! She sat at the counter, drinking her coffee and checking her voicemail messages, waiting

for Jenny to grace her with her presence. Brooke decided that Jenny might be awhile, so she decided to

make some business calls. About 15 minutes into her second one, Jenny waltzed down the stairs. Brooke

gave her the five minute signal without really looking up, so Jenny just shrugged, and went to watch T.V.

Brooke was getting bored listening to her assistant, Lauren, give her financial statistics that she could've

cared less about when she finally looked up at Jenny to see what she was wearing. She slightly gawked at

Jenny's "choice of apparel". She was wearing a light pink EXTEMLY short skirt, through which you could

just make out the outline of her dark pink thong. That alone made Brooke cringe. She also adorned a white

spaghetti strap top, showing about 2 inches of that fake tanned stomach. Her hair was teased and messily

curled today, but she still had on her silver hoops and her little diamond stud in her left cartilage. Brooke

knew all of this shouldn't have surprised her, but she was still slightly shocked. She hung up her call about 3

minutes later, grabbed her bag and Jake's car keys, and yelled to Jenny that they were leaving. Jenny stood

up, grabbed her own bag and followed Brooke out the door. Brooke got into the drivers seat of Jake's

Lexus SUV, and waited for Jenny, who had run bag in to grab her phone that Brooke had left in the kitchen

from the previous night. After she got in the passenger side, Brooke pulled out and they started out on the

twenty-five minute ride to the mall. There was no way Brooke Davis was going to the little nothing Tree Hill

mall, so they were driving out to Charlotte for the day. The first five minutes of the ride were quiet. Finally

Brooke said "hey there's a Starbucks up ahead… do you wanna stop and get a muffin or something?" "Nah

I'm not hungry" Jenny replied, refusing to look Brooke in the eye. "Baby you need to eat something… we're

gonna shop 'till we drop! You need that energy" Brooke laughed. " I'm just not hungry, okay?" Jenny said

defensively. "Jenny, you can't starve yourself!" Brooke said haughtily. Nice way to hit it right on the head,

She thought to herself. Oh well… had to happen sooner or later. " It's seriously just not safe!" She

continued, the anger starting to build up. " You seriously have no idea what doing this to yourself now can

do to you in the future sweetie! You could not be able to have kids, always have messed up eating habits… I

mean hell I'm surprise you even got your period because after this goes on for too long, that will probably

stop for awhile too! It's not healthy!" Brooke finished her ranting. Jenny just looked at her, with the big

brown eyes, all glazed over. "It's none of your business and for your information, I'm fine! Okay? Just

because I have a screwed up boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or whatever he is now, and sometimes drink and

have been confused about a bunch of stuff lately, doesn't mean that I'm screwed up all the way around,

okay?" Jenny said angrily. Brooke should've known that this was going to happen. Jenny was a normal

teenage girl, and what Brooke knew about anorexia, none of them admit, or even know, that they have it. The

other stuff wasn't good, and even if she was a little young for it and it was a little extreme, it was still just

teenage drama. This wasn't. This was serious, and if Brooke couldn't help her, and even if she could, she

would probably need to give Jake just a little bitty hint that his little girl might need more then a little help.

A/N: I know its short.. but I wanted something there! lol… Def. Going to try to get the next chapter up A

LOT sooner…. But for me to do that you all need to REVIEW! Oh.. and p.s… I don't own anything, etc.

and what I don't really know exact statistics about anorexia and am not an expert on it or anything, so please

don't be offended by any mistakes, etc. I have made about the disease. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. The Girly Cure

A/N: Yeah…it's only been a year since I updated! Sorry! Well instead of trying to apologize while it took me SO long to write this chapter, I'll just give it to you guys! Oh, and I don't own anything…etc.

Brooke and Jenny finished the ride to the mall in silence. After they got there, the pair walked

around for a good half-hour without talking. Finally, Brooke decided to break the silence.

"Abercrombie sound good?" "Sure" Jenny replied nonchalantly, and the two walked into the store.

After walking around for a while, with Jenny picking up things here and there, Jenny told Brooke

she was ready to make her purchases. "Don't you think you should try that on?" Brooke asked

skeptically, eyeing the 2 pairs of jeans, mini skirt, pair of Capri's, and at least 3 or 4 shirts Jenny

was holding in a pile. "No, I know my sizes here" Jenny replied defensively. "Well I think your Dad

might just flip out when he gets that credit card bill, so why don't you try some of it on to make

sure you like it?" Brooke smiled, trying her best go convince Jenny to try on her new attire.

"Yeah…. Your probably right" Jenny surprisingly gave in. Brooke followed her to the fitting

rooms, and took a seat in a plush, leather chair outside the door. After about 5 minutes, she threw

the Capri's and mini-skirt over the top of the door "Brooke, can you get me one size down in each

of these?" "No problem" Brooke replied, grabbing each of the garments. She looked at the tag in

the back of the skirt "Down from a 2!" she muttered to herself. "Oh man….this is not good". She

finally found each of the items in a size 1, and went back and tossed them to Jenny. Finally, after

having to get Jenny size 0's for both pairs of jeans and having to exchange 2 of the size 'small'

shirts for Extra Smalls, Brooke once again took a seat in the leather chair "Oh..yeah she really

knows her sizes" Brooke thought to herself. A few minutes later she could hear Jenny finishing up

in the dressing room "Wait Jen…I want to see!" Brooke giggled. "Um…I'm only gunna buy one

pair of jeans and 2 of the shirts" Jenny replied. " Well let me see those then!" Brooke laughed. One

of the only reasons Brooke even considered wanting to have children at some point in her life was

so that she could have a daughter to shop with. "Fine" Jenny said, sounding slightly annoyed. A

couple minutes later she came out wearing the jeans and one of the cami's she was planning on

buying. Brooke smiled "That looks awesome!" "Yeah it's okay" Jenny answered in monotone and

went back into the dressing room. After she had closed the door, Brooke let out a sigh. The shirt

had been fine, but the Jeans looked like they were a little loose. The original jeans that Jenny had

had Brooke swap were size 3's. Since Jenny had been so adamant that she knew her sizes, Brooke

knew that this must've been a recent change. And now that she thought about it, the 2 shirts Jenny

had decided on were both the extra smalls. As Jenny exited the fitting room, Brooke really looked at

her. She was definitely thin, but no ordinary person walking down the street would think anything

of it. Lots of girls were thin! And from what Brooke knew, Jenny was always thin, but not THIS

thin. Her thoughts were broken when Jenny finished giving the guy back her number and unwanted

clothing and said to Brooke "Okay this is all I'm gunna get!" "Sounds good" Brooke replied and

started walking towards the register to get in line. She turned around just in time to see Jenny swap

her pair of jeans with another pair on the same rack. She turned around quickly before Jenny could

see that she saw her. "Hey Jen just give me your stuff because your dad just told me to charge

everything and then he'd pay me. Can you go to the coke machine by entrance and grab me a Diet

Coke and I'll meet you there?"Brooke said, handing her a few singles. "Yeah No problem" Jenny

replied, giving her the pile of clothes. As soon as Brooke saw Jenny was out the door she looked at

the tag in the replacement jeans. "00" she mumbled to herself. In any ordinary case, Brooke would

have been jealous. But not with Jenny. It was even more obvious that Jenny had a problem, as she

hadn't wanted Brooke to know that she was buying a different size. After Brooke paid, she met

Jenny by the exit to the store. They strolled around the mall for a bit before Brooke wordlessly

followed Jenny into Victoria's Secret. She watched as Jenny looked through the underwear and

other things in the section of the store designated for the "Pink" line of clothing. Brooke fumbled

through some of the underwear on the table, commenting to Jenny on how cute some of them were

"Oh Jen these are so cute!" she exclaimed, holding up a pair with ruffles. Jenny giggled a little bit

and then began wondering around the rest of the store. Brooke stayed where she was, pretending to

look through different colors of sweatpants while watching Jenny from afar. After 10 minutes, she

saw Jenny go up to the cash register and pay for whatever she was holding. As soon as Jenny

finished Brooke put her head down so it would look as if she hadn't seen anything. Jenny came over

to her and looked through sweatpants for a few minutes before saying "Ready to go?" "Yup!"

Brooke said a little too quickly and the two walked out.

After a couple more hours, $250 for Jenny (Jake was going to LOVE this bill), and some coco

Chanel perfume for Brooke, they made their

way back to the car. Jenny had surprisingly become much more outgoing as the day went on and her

and Brooke were laughing as they threw all of the bags in the backseat. This is when Brooke eyed

the Victoria's Secret bag from earlier that day. When they were seated in the car and Brooke was

pulling out of the parking garage, she casually asked Jenny " So why did you buy your own stuff at

Victoria's Secret? Why not hit Daddy with the bill?" she smiled, eyebrows raised. Jenny giggled,

"Because he would FREAK when he saw the receipt.. Trust me it wouldn't be good". Brooke let

out a little laugh and then asked, in her usual prying way, "So…what did you get?" She said with a

mischievous smile. She could tell by the look on Jenny's face that for a second, she wasn't going to

show her but then changed her mind. Brooke was pretty sure that in Jenny's mind, at the moment

she was the big sister she never had. Jenny leaned in the backseat to grab the bag and pulled out a

pink and white lacy thong, and a black G-string. She reached into the bag again and pulled out a

frilly, red, lacy bra. "Aren't they SO cute?" Jenny said to Brooke excitedly. Brooke was doing

everything in her power not to gawk, and instead, wanting to gain Jenny's trust at this point in time,

so she just smiled back and said "Adorable!" She knew she needed to intervene here, but she really

didn't know how. She didn't want to be a "mom" and tell her that her choices were "inappropriate".

She wanted to be fun! But, in the back of her mind she knew she needed to be the adult. Suddenly a

light bulb went on in her head. "Hey Jenny can you grab me my cell phone from my purse reallly

fast?" Jenny handed her the phone and Brooke flipped through the address book quickly before

hitting the call button. After two rings, she heard a hello on the other end, "TUTOR GIRL?"

Brooke squelaed into the phone. "Brooke? What's up!' Haley James- Scott exclaimed back. Brooke

filled her in on how Jake was away and she was watching Jenny, and asked if they could stop by.

"Sure!" Haley replied. "I know Samantha and Ryan would love to see Jenny, and I want you to meet

the new little one!" Brooke giggled. "I know I want to meet her too…. I want to talk to you about

some stuff, okay?" Haley could sense the uncertainty in her voice. "Sounds good! I'll see you in a

little bit!" The two hung up and a few minutes later, Brooke was pulling into the driveway at the

home of Nathan and Haley Scott. Before Brooke could even ring the doorbell, Haley flung open the

door and shrieked as she wrapped Brooke into a huge hug. "I missed you SO much!" Haley

exclaimed. "Oh I know me too!" Brooke sighed back. Whenever she came back for a visit, she knew

it should happen more often. Haley hugged Jenny, and Brooke noticed the look quick once-over

Haley gave her. After they went inside, Jenny went into the playroom to entertain Samantha and

Ryan, who, according to Haley, absolutley adored her. Brooke and Haley sat in the kitchen and

made small talk for awhile, while Brooke 'ooed'and 'awwed' over Baby Megan. Finally, Haley

popped the question " So what's bugging you Brookie?" Brooke sighed. She told her the whole

story of Jenny, from the tears the day she arrived to their day at the mall. When she finished, all

Haley could say was "Wow." She sat, lost in thought for a minute, before she spoke again. "Ya

know.. I always felt like since I lived the closest, I should maybe try to see Jenny more, you know..

be kind of like the mother Nikki never was. But then the twins were born, and then Megan… I don't

know, I just kind of… didn't have time, as bad as that sounds." "Haley, seriously don't think you

could've done something… I just don't know what to do! I think Jake is clueless, as a guy

obviously would be, and she needs help, or at least a like… MOM to talk to" Brooke continued.

"And like… at first that's what I was trying to be, but then when she got so mad when I like…

attacked her with questions I just decided to go for the 'awesome big sister' role instead!" Haley

and Brooke both sat in silence for a few seconds. Haley finally spoke "Well I mean… every girl

goes through the 'slutty' stage.. I don't think we can do anything about that!" Haley tried to joke.

"But I think I have an idea…"

A/N: Okay well that's it for chapter 6. I already have the next chapter and most of the rest of the story thought up so it shouldn't be that long! BUT I want more reviews before I update again.. I can see that my chapters get tons of hits, but no REVIEWS! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
